


Lips

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Stable Online fanfic. A fic created during a writing session, 30 minutes to write 500 words my prompt was Lips. Features Connie (NPC) and the character I play, Rebecca Lightknight.<br/>Rebecca has a vivid dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

The softest sigh broke the silence of the night, a single name trapped in Rebecca’s lips as she arched her back. His hands trailed up her body, shuddering in the cool air under his fingertips.

“Shh…” was Connie’s response to the little sounds she made as he kissed her hipbone. She bit her lip, trying to be quiet. Not that anyone was going to be wandering through the field at this time of night, but it was the principle of the matter. Her fingers dug into the earth, tearing the grass as she fought against the growing urge to take a fistful of his hair and drag his face up to hers. His lips trailed from her hips to her thighs, a row of kisses that barely touched her skin that ended with a nip and made her squeak. She covered her mouth, shaking too hard to keep herself propped up on one elbow. His tongue traced a path from her thigh to her center, flicking quickly over her clit as she twitched.

And all too soon he was kissing up to her belly button, looking up at her face. She couldn’t even make herself look down at him as she bit her tongue to stay silent as she felt his hand pinch her folds.

“What do you want?” he breathed against her skin, breath hot and heavy with desire.

“Ahh…I-“ she couldn’t form coherent thought, too focused on what his fingers were doing, gently pinching and twirling between her legs. She whimpered when he kissed her lower stomach.

“Just tell me,” kiss, “what you want,” kiss, “just ask,” the last kiss was planted firmly between her spread legs. She shuddered and hooked one leg around his head to keep him there. She could feel him chuckle as he slowly licked, teasing her with his mouth. He gently nibbled on her and swirled his tongue over, around, and in her, relishing every pant and moan she tried to muffle. He used his tongue to enter her and she ground onto him, moaning and arching as he used a hand to guide her hips. His tongue drew up to her clit, sucking her as his other hand once more teased her folds. 

She couldn’t help but buck when he slipped a finger inside of her, gasping and panting and wondering why the birds were so loud this late at night and oh he felt so good and-

Was that the sun?

Rebecca jerked up with a gasp, glancing around the field. Midnightwarrior whickered to her, a mouthful of grass in his mouth as he nuzzled his now awake soul rider. She sighed, rubbing her face as she sat up, the morning sun making her rise. She wasn’t going to get anymore sleep with the bright light in her face, and she wouldn’t be able to return to that dream anyway. Her face felt warm and she knew she was blushing, that dream had been erotic; she could still feel her legs twitching. She may have to skip helping at the vineyard today, she may not be able to be around Connie and keep a straight face after that little fantasy.


End file.
